Young Love
by Hope Sponaugle
Summary: Inojin and a character of my own creation are in love will everything be ok I don't know read and see.
1. The kiss

A disclaimer: I will not now or ever own Boruto or any of its characters

I own only Hikatu a character of my own creation.

Rated K for of course young love nothing bad or naughty.

Hikatu: PLEASE START THE STORY NOW!

Inojin: Hikatu give her a minute!

Hope: thank you Inojin.

* * *

 _"I have to find her before class starts."_ Inojin said to himself "I wonder where she is." "Inojin!" Hikatu said as she ran towards him "Oh Hikatu hi, I was just looking for you." "Really, why?" She said as she thought _"Sqeeeee Inojin was looking for me, maybe he likes me too!" " Does she know I like her, what if she does!"_ " Uh..., Well, um... you see I... um why don't I just show you." He took a few steps closer they turned slightly pink as he got closer the blush deepened. Then finally there was only a small distance between the two, he grabbed her wrists lightly and gently pulled her close enough that their lips finally met. Her eyes were open and as big as saucers at first, but they slowly closed as a quiet moan escaped Inojin. She slowly put a hand on the back of his neck not caring who saw, but the bell rang just as she was about to deepen the kiss. They broke apart, both wore a look of disappointment and they walked slowly hand in hand to class. Just as they entered the room where their class took place, Sarada Uchiha _(Hikatu's twin sister)_ saw those two walk in holding hands, she glares at Inojin _(She saw him kiss her sister)_. _"Touch my sister again and my papa and I will kill you."_ She thought to herself as she smirked. _"Hmm Shino sense isn't here yet I think I'll confront him, "_ she thought to herself as she walked over to them. "Hello Sarada." Inojin and Hikatu said in unison. Sarada turned towards Inojin looked him dead in the eye and said again "Touch my sister again and my papa and I will..." she was cut off by Hikatu "You will what, you know I will protect him from you not to mention I'm stronger." she flashes her sharingan at Sarada who has yet to unlock hers. Inojin feeling a fight about to break out between the Uchiha sisters quickly said "Hey I have an idea why don't I come to your house and meet your parents so that way I can get their approval before we go any further in our relationship." Both girls look at him and nod in agreement.

* * *

After school

The two Uchiha sisters and Inojin quietly walked to the Uchiha residence. When they made it to the door Hikatu looked at Inojin and said "Wait here until I come and get you ok?" Inojin quickly nods feeling sweat trickle down his face. They girls walked in and found their parents in the living room "Mama, Papa I have someone I want you to meet." Hikatu said. Sasuke merely nodded and Sakura asked If it was a friend of hers. Hikatu quickly left the room to retrieve Inojin who was nervously waiting for her, she grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. "Mama, Papa this is the Inojin Yamanaka son of your friends Sai and Ino Yamanaka, he and I would love to have your approval to date one another." She said as she smiled at Inojin "What?" Sasuke said in a voice that was demanding and protective, "What ever makes you happy dear." Sakura said with the same smile her daughter had. Sasuke quickly got up from where he had been sitting and got right in Inojin's face, " **You so much as make my daughter the least bit sad I will personally make sure you don't live to see the light of day do you understand me!"** Sasuke said with enough poison to make a psychopath drop dead then and there and he flashed his sharingan. Inojin simply nodded quickly and quietly as to not upset this man who was very clearly one very scary in. "Papa, it's ok if he does, he will be dealing with you, Mama, Sarada and myself and he knows that no need to scare him." Hikatu said as she looked at her father with a look that would kill. "You look very scary when you do that." He chuckled "You have my approval." He said as he smiled at his daughter. Inojin was about to pass out from shock and fear where he stood, Hikatu and her mother were jumping up and down and squealing, while Sarada and Sasuke gave Inojin a look that made him actually pass out. Before he hit the floor Hikatu had already caught him and that was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

After Inojin woke up

"Inojin how about tomorrow after school we go to your house so I can meet your parents." Hikatu said as if he hadn't just passed out in her home. "Ok." He said with a weak smile. That night neither one got much sleep Inojin had already told his parents about Hikatu and her meeting them tomorrow and was hoping they'd love her as much as he did and with that last thought on his mind he fell asleep.


	2. The Promise

Hope: Yay new Chapter I "Hope" y'all like it

Inojin: Please never make a pun again.

Hikatu: Inojin don't hurt her feelings!

Hope : Ok here's next chapter

* * *

After School

*Ring* The bell rang to go home _"Today Hikatu meets my parents I'm both excited and nervous and I know she is too."_ Inojin thought as he walked towards his house with his soon to be girlfriend who was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "You've been awfully quiet Inojin are you okay?" Hikatu said with a worried look on her face "Huh, oh yes, I'm fine, just didn't sleep much last night." "Me neither." _"Did she just laugh?"_ Inojin thought to himself as they reached his house. He quickly grabbed her hand and led her inside, she couldn't help but notice that it smelled like flowers _"Well of course it does."_ she thought given that his family owned a flower shop. "Inojin is that you sweetie?" his mother asked " Yea Mama and I brought Hikatu." Then Ino was quickly in the room and was looking Hikatu up and down " So you like my son?" she asked with a smile. Hikatu only nodded, Inojin chuckled "And you said I was awfully quiet today." Hikatu blushed at that remark, but smiled at her future boyfriend with a gleam of mischief he couldn't figure out why it was there. Suddenly Sai walked in and examined Hikatu as well "I think she's a perfect match for you Inojin." He said with a smile Ino nodded in agreement. Inojin blushed profusely because he had been worried about nothing. "Hey Hikatu why don't you stay for dinner tonight?" Ino suggested "Okay, just let me call my parents." Hikatu said while she smiled at the thought of convincing her parents to let her stay for dinner and the night."May I also stay the night?" She asked before heading towards their telephone "Sure." Ino said with a big knowing smile. Hikatu quickly called her mother and asked if it was okay, her mother said that it was fine and agreed to bring her clothes tomorrow morning because it was already late. "Thank you Mama love you, bye." She smiled and hung up. Inojin stood in his room trying to find something for Hikatu to wear to sleep in. He finally settled on a black shirt and shorts for her and a white and purple shirt and shorts for himself. He brought them to Hikatu after he changed into his she blushed a little as she took them from his hands she noticed he had his hair down and said "Your hair looks good like that." he smiled "My mom says that all the time." "Well she's right, why don't you wear it like that all the time?" "I don't know I guess I could try it." He smiled at her as he left the room to let her get changed.

* * *

Time for bed

"In.. Inojin d..d...do you mind I..if I sleep in here w.. with you?" Hikatu stuttered " No, not at all." he smiled while he scooted over to make room for his girlfriend they soon both fell asleep. Later that night Hikatu heard Inojin whimper in his sleep, she looked at him and saw he was crying, she gently wiped the tears away every time they started to fall. In his sleep he said "Hikatu no, no Hikatu, no." He shot up "Hikatu no!" He shouted "Inojin I'm right here, it's okay, I'm safe you're safe we are both okay." She said as she held him close to calm him. His parents burst in "We heard Inojin scream what's wrong?" Sai asked "Another nightmare honey?" Ino asked. Inojin didn't even look at them just nodded and stayed silent "Don't worry Mr. And Mrs. Yamanaka I've got it covered you can go back to bed now." Hikatu said as she gave them a calming smile. "Alright then." They said as they left. "Inojin?" He looked up at her "How long have you had those nightmares?" He pointed to the top drawer of his nightstand. "Is there a journal in there?" He again only nodded. She opened the drawer and grabbed the notebook inside it, she looked through it and it was all nightmares about his family dying before his eyes or her dying before his eyes she saw the dates and asked "How old were you when you started having these nightmares?" He finally spoke, "I was only three years old when they started and with each year they get worse, when I was five my mom got me a therapist, but after two years of listening to me tell them about my nightmares they needed a therapist and refused to see me anymore." He frowned thinking no one in the world would help him get rid of them. "Hikatu when we are older will you marry me?" "Yes.". "I'm staying here with you until these dreams go away!" Hikatu said as she pulled him closer. "That's a promise."


	3. The Special Place

Hope: This one is an interesting chapter hehehe.

Inojin: uh oh.

Hikatu: oh yea I know what happens I... mgshdhdhdtrv.

Inojin: Hikatu let her tell the story!

* * *

the next day

The next morning while Hikatu was in the shower "Mama, do you remember that ring you told me to give to the girl I want to marry?" "Yes Inojin I remember why do you ask?" "Because I want to give it to Hikatu, in fact I asked her to marry me when we are old enough." "What did she say?" Ino asked eagerly. "She said yes." He said as he smiled brighter than she had ever seen him smile. "Well, that was fast." She said seeing Hikatu walk out of the bathroom having heard their whole conversation. Inojin noticed she was wearing a yellow dress that her mother had brought earlier that morning, " _she looks cute in that dress."_ he thought as he ran to his room to get the ring. "I'm glad Inojin's mom is okay with me living here." She said quietly to herself as she reached for the phone to call her mom and tell her that she was moving in with him and that he had asked her to marry him when they were old enough. "Mama." Hikatu said, her voice full of confidence "Yes Hikatu?" "I'm moving in with Inojin to protect him." She said again voice full of confidence. "Oh, alright then I'll get your father and we will bring you your things this evening ok." "Ok mama, love you." "I love you too Hikatu." Sakura said as she hung up the phone. Inojin walked to where she was standing and held a box out to her. "Inojin?" He didn't speak, just smiled as she took the box and opened it, inside was a beautiful ring with a gold band and one turquoise colored stone _"It's the same color as his eyes."_ She thought as she let him put it on her ring finger. "I have something I want to show you." He finally said after a moment, "Really, what is it?" She was very curious "Just hold tight." He said as he grabbed her waist, picked her up and carried her out the door and took off into the woods near by. In about five minutes they reached a small creek with a little waterfall and there were flowers everywhere. "I planted them." Inojin said, referring to the flowers. "Really?" "Yeah, do you like them?" "Yes, they're beautiful." Hikatu said as she smiled at her boyfriend. He put her down and kissed her gently. "I love you Hikatu." He said with a smile. "I love you too Inojin." She pressed her lips back to his with more passion than he had put in their last kiss, he kissed her back with the same passion she had. They broke apart after a moment. "Hikatu?" "Yes Inojin!" "Will you share this special place with me,... a.. and when the time comes marry me right here?" "Oh Inojin!" Hikatu squealed as she jumped back into his arms and held him tightly. "Yes of course I will!" She said as she cried into his shoulder. "Oh Hikatu." He said as he held her tighter, his face buried in her hair. _"She smells like cinnamon."_ he thought. _" He smells like roses."_ they both let out a content sigh.


	4. The Move

Hope: Yay the last chapter then I start my next one

Hikatu: Aw I'm going to miss this

Inojin: don't worry Hikatu she's already thinking of a new one : )

* * *

Back at the house that evening

"Bye Mama, Papa, sis I'll come and visit sometime I promise!" Hikatu said as her family waved good bye and left. They had already unpacked her things and put them in the room that her and Inojin now shared. Inojin was staring at his and Hikatu's room _"it looks pretty much the same."_ he thought, there was a slight difference like the girl stuff in the bathroom next to the room, another dresser in the room, and girl clothes in the walk in closet. _" It's a small price to pay for Hikatu"_ he thought as he smiled. "I...Inojin?" Hikatu said quietly " "Hm?" He said looking back at her "Ar...are you okay with this?" " It's a small price to pay to have you by my side." He said as he pulled her closer to him. "I...Inojin?" " Hm?" "Why do you love me?" "I love you because you are caring, loving nurturing, sweet, and the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said sweetly, she smiled "Really?" "Yes, really." "I love you now and forever Inojin Yamanaka." "And I you Hikatu Uchiha." They kissed as they smiled and held each other close.

* * *

Author's note: Reviews are greatly appreciated and I am already working on a sequel if you have any ideas let me know in your comment.

Hikatu, Inojin, Hope: Thank you for reading.


End file.
